A Show Called Destiny
by pokefanatic1234
Summary: Amu, a normal girl, and Ikuto, A super star, Meets unexpectedly in a T.V show where they pretend to be a couple... until tru feeling cames. AMUTO.


Rain strikes on the windows next to me. Quite noisy, but it makes me feel more into what I'm reading. See, i'm reading Nancy Drew. I like Mystery and suspense books. It gives you a feeling of excitement. As the school bell rings, everyone stands and goes home. I do too. When I go outside the school grounds, Rain pours heavily on my head.

_pit-pat-pit-pat-pit-pat_

I put up my umbrella, A blue,white and orange umbrella, and walk through all the people running. and tripping. and running again. I walk slowly to my house. 3 blocks from here. It's a walking distance. As I enter my house and roam around for a bit, My cellphone rings. At first, I wonder who it is. cuz' Rima, Never calls. Only texts. and Yaya? She broke her cellphone. For the third time this week. She is very clumsy. I reach out and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say, putting one of my hands near the edge of my phone

"Excuse me, Are you miss Hinamori Amu?" A man asked, with a deep, rough voice.

"Yes, I am Hinamori Amu" I replied

"Would you like to join our new upcoming show, "You and me = love?"?" The man said

"Huh? Why me?" Amu asked

"A girl named Yaya yuiki said you had to join. So we thought about it. and agreed." The man said

"I'd be happy to accept..... But I might be a little busy taking care of my younger sister." Amu explained

You see, Our parents abandoned us. I keep telling Ami their are just in a vacation. But I know it will not last long.

"No need for that! Yaya will take good care of her!" The man insisted

_"Hm..... I don't want to join. I want to have a normal life."_ Amu thought But she said, "Alright! I'll do it!"

Why I said yes and not no? because I hate saying no to others. It's a corny habit. I know. But I just can't help it.

"Yukata...." the man said "We will meet on Monday, on 13 Yvonne street, see you there." The man said

The next thing I heard was the dial tone of the phone

"I'm gonna go to the mall to shop for some groceries." I sighed

~*~  
"Garlic, Onion, Lettuce are in..." I whispered while checking the list

"Ah! there are the Cabbages!" I exclaims pointing forward

I walks straight ahead looking at her right

As I walk through the not so crowded place. Then I look forward and sees a man running

Then the man bumped into me, Dropping my bag, My cellphone falls down. The bag of the man falls down too. The man was such in a rush, He grabbed the things he saw that was his. Or so he thought.

Then stands and runs ahead.

I just stare there, Hopelessly lying on the floor. Than sits and grabs the rest of the things. Then one caught my eye. A cellphone. My cellphone? no, A Haptic pop. Touch screen. I examine it and finally I said,

"This is not my cellphone...." I exclaim, worried

I go back to the grocery, But still worrying about the cellphone.

~*~

"Mou, What will I do?!?!?!?! I'm so dead......" I said, worried

Out of nowhere, A man is pulling my bag

"YAH! Stop! ow!" I screamed

The man roughly pulls her bag, But I'm stronger than I looks, I grab my bag and runs

The man stood there

"Phew, That was scary!" I said to myself

~*~

I examine the phone I got.

"Haptic pop...... i'll check the contacts.....?????" I said with eyes wide open

Then there is a knock on the door

"Yes?" I asked

A hand is showed in front of my door

"My Cellphone please?" The man asked

"eh?" I say shocked

"Your name is Hinamori Amu, right?" The man said

I nodded

"Cell-" The man stopped

I closed the door

The man bangs on the door

"YAH! Give me my phone!" The man said

"How do you know my name?" I asked peeking behind the door

"It's written on your cellphone, baka!" The man said

I give the phone to him

He snatches it

He opens his phone, and looks at his contacts

"HEY! WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CONTACTS?!?!?!??!" The man said

But I already closed the door

"That was so scary......"

"It's a good thing you didn't find out who I was...." The man said before leaving

~*~

"13 Yvonne Street... 13 Yvonne street.... Here!" I exclaimed

While walking in the best days of July, I walked happily. The weather was beautiful..... This rarely happens.

"Yosh, I'm here. Let's go!" I cheered for myself

I entered the door, Seeing people inside. Men were carrying tripods and cameras around.

I walk around finding the man who called me yesterday.

"Excuse me?" A man asked

I look at where the voice is coming from. I see a man with blonde hair, neat clothes, and very tall.

"Are you miss Hinamori Amu?" The man asks

I nod my head

"Ok, Please follow me" He said walking ahead

I follow him

We walk infront of a door written "you + me = love?"

_"Isn't that the name of the show?"_ I ask myself

The man opens the door. "Please go inside" He pointed out

I nod and enter the door

I see colorful lights.... Prettiest I have ever seen. It's like a whole new world... of excitement coming out of a book

"Hinamori Amu!" A man screamed

I run to where the voice is coming from.

"Hello, I am mr. Yuu Nikadou. I was the on who called you." Mr. Nikadou explained

"Hello, Sir" I bowed

"I will explain to you what will happen. You and a celebrity will be stuck together in one house. We will give you tasks you have to do everyday. It will be fun!" Mr Nikaidou explained

I nod "I understand" I say

"Good, here comes your partner" Mr. Nikaidou pointed out

I look at the man

"Ah! Tsukiyomi, So glad to meet you" Mr Nikaidou said

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Nikadou" Tsukiyomi said

"Ah, I forgot to introduce your partner for the show. Her name is Hinamori Amu. Hinamori, This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. From the popular boy band, Easter" Mr. Nikaidou explained

Tsukiyomi looks at me I bow and say, " Nice to meet you, sir"

Tsukiyomi stares at me with wide eyes, And he drops his phone.

I get his phone and give it to him. But first, I examine it.

"You have such a nice Haptic..... pop.... there." I say stunned in the middle of my sentence

_"A haptic pop? Where I seen that?"_ I ask myself

Then the memory strikes my brain.... Like lightning

"A haptic pop.." I say stunned

And the three of us stood there...... Stunned, Shocked, Speechless......


End file.
